Batman contra Titania
by Leilael
Summary: Parte del Jardín secreto de Jason. Decide ir a buscar a Jason después de pelear por una tontería, para encontrar a un niño pelirrojo que le dice papá. Van de compras y tiene un momento entre padre e hijo. De Aging Jason


**Batman es de DC como todos sus personajes.**

 **Espero les guste la introducción de este pequeño fic. Gracias por leer y dobles a quien deja comentarios, jojojojo. Especiales a quienes suben a favoritos.**

 **Hasta luego**

 **Parte del Jardín Secreto de Jason**

 **Batman y El pájaro perdido.**

Bruce Wayne jamás soñó con tener tantos hijos, incluso uno con su sangre. Cuando pensaba cómo sería siendo un padre, antes de la muerte de sus padres, se imaginaba siendo el mejor del mundo, tal como su papá. Él quería ser el mejor padre del mundo, como su padre era con él. Cuando sus padres murieron él no volvió a pensar en el asunto, se centró en su venganza, en proteger a los otros, en evitar que otro niño sufriera su tragedia.

Él ha fallado tantas ocasiones.

Adoptó a Dick cuando los padres del niño murieron. Él no quería que otro niño viera a sus padres asesinados, pero él no pudo salvarlos, no pudo proteger a Dick de su tragedia. Dick siempre fue fácil de amar y tratar, incluso cuando han peleado, fue su primer hijo, compañero y socio.

Encontró a Jason después, niño difícil, lleno de heridas, rebelde y con un espíritu tenaz. Ha cometido muchos errores con él. Hay días en que cree que Alfred es más padre de Jason que él.

Tim llegó después, su muchacho inteligente, quien intenta duro por ser mejor, quien es Red Robin, cabeza del imperio Wayne y estudiante. Un muchacho serio y silencioso, fácil de amar.

Damian, su hijo de sangre y más joven. Áspero, altivo y duro. A su edad Bruce aún era un niñito llorón a comparación de Damian. Su hijo es capaz de reducir a un pelotón y recoger a un perro herido, como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque.

Está orgulloso de todos sus chicos y chicas.

Recuerda como encontró a Jason en el callejón del crimen, con una barra de hierro y robando las batillantas del batimóvil. Recuerda lo flaco, pequeño y retador que fue esa noche. Si es honesto, no amó al niño desde el inicio, lo dejó en una casa para chicos rebeldes.

Jason escapó y volvió a las calles la mañana siguiente. Batman tuvo que buscar por una semana antes de encontrarlo de nuevo, el niño corría al llevar en sus brazos una hogaza de pan robada. Batman le cerró el paso al chico quien arrojó la mitad de la hogaza de pan al murciélago antes de correr en otra dirección intentando comer lo más posible antes de ser atrapado.

Jason volvió a pelear contra Batman, lo enfrentó y finalmente el murciélago le preguntó:

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Jason no tenía que responder, porque su estómago lo hizo por él. Batman rio de buena gana, aunque el niño estaba totalmente avergonzado.

El encuentro con cada uno de sus hijos ha sido especial. Todos son diferentes y ocupan un espacio en su corazón, uno que no puede ser llenado por nadie más.

Sintió celos cuando Dick parecía amar a Superman pero no lo aceptó. Recuerda el sentimiento, cuando estaba paseando por su patio después de llegar temprano, escuchó la risa de Jason.

Hermosa risa, no era esas risas que el niño utiliza, no estaba cargada de desconfianza o ironía, era la verdadera risa del niño. Observó desde lejos el pequeño jardín que Alfred había construido, no, el jardín que su hijo y Alfred habían construido. El mayordomo y Jason reían después de que la manguera se desconectó y empapó a ambos. Los dos se veían felices, en paz.

Bruce no pudo evitar cerrar los puños, quería dar zancadas largas y pesadas, entrar y ser incluido en ese pequeño club de dos; pero no lo hizo. Se reprendió por ser irracional, por sentir celos de Alfred, por sentirse herido por no poder ganar la confianza del niño.

Jason se paró frente a él días después, le dijo que se iba. Bruce sonrió, pero no lo hacía por dentro, quería que el pequeño se quedara, quería ganar su confianza y amor. Hay días en que se pregunta si debió dejarlo ir o jamás hacer lo que hizo después. Le dijo al niño que debía mostrarle algo antes.

Jason lo miró con desconfianza como siempre, todo el tiempo esa mirada en busca de la mentira o amenaza. Escoltó al niño a la baticueva y el ofreció el puesto de Robin. Jason no aceptó de inmediato, no grito con entusiasmo como Dick, él seguía buscando el truco y las letras pequeñas. Alfred puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño, sonrió como si estuviera en la graduación de su hijo o en alguna premiación, animó:

"Acepte maestro Jason."

Jason miró al mayordomo en busca de la aprobación, sonrió con suavidad al decir:

"Acepto el trabajo."

Batman sonrió, pero Bruce seguía sintiendo esa punzada irracional de celos. Por qué el niño tenía que buscar la aprobación de Alfred, por qué confiaba en el mayordomo pero no en él, por qué amaba a Alfred pero no a él.

Jason era un Robin lleno de ira, violento, enérgico, dispuesto a entregar su seguridad física por cumplir la misión, no era dócil como Dick, no seguía órdenes y antagonizaba a Batman en cada oportunidad.

Dick y Batman pelearon porque Dick no estaba de acuerdo con Jason siendo Robin. Ellos dijeron cosas horribles a ellos y a Jason. Bruce esperaba que el niño no los escuchara, pero no tuvo suerte, al revisar las cámaras pudo apreciar a Jason escondido tras una roca, él los escuchó, le dolió ver la desazón en el rostro de su hijo cuando Batman dijo:

"…Me equivoqué al hacerlo Robin…"

Batman dejó a Jason para monitorear la actividad desde la baticueva, volvió a cometer un error.

Jason desapareció dos días después, dejó una nota a Alfred y nada más; él no tomó sus pertenencias, se fue con el cabio de ropa que llevaba puesto.

Batman se enteró días después, cuando Alfred finalmente pudo localizarlo, se encontraba cerca de Etiopía en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia.

Bruce comenzó a buscar a su hijo de inmediato, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, no pudo proteger a su hijo.

Batman y Bruce se perdieron en una espiral descendente. Tim llegó trayendo de nuevo una determinación implacable, asegurando que Batman necesita a un Robin. Finalmente accedió a hacer al niño Robin. En muchas patrullas llegó a llamarle Jason, pero ninguno comentó al respecto.

Tim ganó su propio lugar en la familia, ya que nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Jason.

El mundo de Bruce se estremeció hasta los cimientos, cuando su hijo regresó de la muerte, Jason estaba vivo y lo odiaba. Siempre ha intentado llevar la justicia, evitar a otros su tragedia, pero falló de nuevo a Jason. Cada golpe y enfrentamiento le dolió en lo profundo de su alma, sobre todo la mirada herida de su hijo cuando lanzó ese batibumeran. Sus pesadillas han tenido un nuevo elemento desde entonces, la mirada herida, traicionada y llena de estupor de su hijo.

Alfred le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido, pero no le dijo todo. Si es honesto, Alfred siempre fue más un padre para Jason de lo que fue él. Buscó a su hijo e investigó sobre el tiempo que desapareció, con pocos resultados positivos.

Durante ese tiempo notó algo en Alfred, siempre llevaría un teléfono celular de color rojo, el mayordomo sonreiría a momentos, contestaría una llamada cuando creería que estaba solo, lo más importante es que se veía feliz en cada ocasión.

Batman habló con Bárbara para descubrir a la persona con quien Alfred hablaba. La chica siguió la pista hasta una pizzería en Brooklyn. El turno de Tim llegó, pero fue despedido antes de intentarlo. Dick fue el siguiente al bat, pero recibió sus tres strikes consecutivos. Intentó mandar a Damian, el chico con hartazgo entró a la cocina, señaló a Alfred al exigir que le dijera quien era la misteriosa persona, el mayordomo le ofreció galletas y el asunto terminó.

Bruce quería, necesitaba saber. Comenzó a vigilar a Alfred, hasta que una noche durante la cena, el mayordomo se tensó de pronto por un instante, nadie más lo notó. Estoico, Alfred se excusó y desapareció.

Batman siguió al mayordomo hasta los muelles. Alfred bajó corriendo, subió a un bote y navegó mar adentro a toda velocidad. Utilizó los prismáticos, cerca de media hora después ve las luces de la embarcación aparecer en la lejanía. Vuelve a esconderse, trata de mantener la calma.

Alfred atraca de nuevo en el muelle. Jason se apoya en él, el chico arrastra sus pasos al tenerse que concentrar para no caer inconsciente. El mayordomo puso al joven en el asiento trasero al prometer que todo estaría bien.

Batman observó a su hijo sonreír al confiar en el hombre mayor, vio esa mirada que fue dirigida a él antes. Esa mirada de alguien que confiaba en ser salvado.

El auto se fue a toda velocidad desapareciendo entre las bodegas del muelle. Quería enfrentar a Alfred, pero no pudo, una misión importante y urgente, para proseguir con su supuesta muerte.

Al regresar Dick había tomado el manto de Batman y Damian era su Robin. Tim se hizo amigo de alguna manera de Red Hood, Jason soportaba a Tim. Durante ese tiempo Red Hood salió de control y Batman lo lanzó a Arkham.

Bruce se dijo una y otra vez que era para salvar a Jason, para protegerlo de sí mismo. Bárbara una noche mandó un video tomado con un celular, se trataba de una pelea en una jaula titulado: "Red Hood rey de los pateadores".

Jason se encontraba en medio de la arena, las personas gritando y levantando sus dólares para apostar. Diferentes oponentes desfilaron en menos de cinco minutos, en cada oportunidad Jason no fue quien lanzó el primer golpe. Batman notó dos cosas perturbadoras, la mirada perdida de Red Hood y su falta de comentarios o expresión, era como si estuviera en trance.

Batman se presentó a la celda de Red Hood, quien se abalanzó contra él como un animal rabioso. Batman dio un puñetazo contundente y una patada al joven, quien golpeó contra la pared al caer inconsciente.

Batman pidió todas las cintas de seguridad de Red Hood. Batman vio como al inicio Red Hood estaba furioso, gritaba, hacia ejercicio, leía pasando las hojas con furia, con el paso de los días fue calmándose, hasta que el Joker pasó frente a su celda. La furia de Jason se reanimó, pero comenzó a mermar semanas después. Bruce aprecia como la salud mental de su hijo decae rápidamente, hasta que Jason no era más que un zombi. Alfred dejó caer la charola con el té ante la vista del chico, le dijo a Batman:

"Debe sacarlo de ahí."

Batman no lo hizo, dejó a Jason en Arkham. Talía apareció una semana después, alegaba que se presentaba por su hijo. Ella y Damian conversaron por una hora, después ella se fue.

Esa noche la liga de asesinos irrumpió en Arkham y se llevaron a un recluso: Red Hood.

Seis meses después Red Hood se unió a Star Fire y Arsenal, comenzaron a repartir justicia a su manera. La liga quería detenerlos por sus métodos poco ortodoxos. Batman habló por ellos. Jason poco a poco fue regresando a casa, sin embargo él visitaba cuando Bruce no estaba, aún hace eso.

Ellos hicieron la paz después de mucho tiempo, pero Jason aún se mantiene lejos. Batman ha seguido a Red Hood a sus casas de seguridad, aunque no ha entrado, porque eso significaría que Jason las abandone y consiga nuevas. Tim y Dick también se mantienen lejos.

Cuando Star Fire regresó a su planeta y Arsenal se alejó de Jason, el chico regresó a Gotha. Batman observó como el tráfico se reguló casi al instante al darle más tiempo de hacer otras cosas. Una de esas cosas fue seguir a Jason por la ciudad, no para vigilarlo sino para hablar, siempre daba un paso y luego dos atrás a las sombras, quería hablar de tantas cosas, decirle tantas cosas, como que él debió sacarlo de Arkham y no Talia.

Batman se pasó más de una docena de veces frente al edificio, puerta o ventana de Jason, pero jamás entró.

No le sorprendió descubrir que Red Hood estaba llevando frutas y verduras a bancos de alimentos, albergues y orfanatos. Tampoco lo hizo el hecho que había niños llevando la insignia de Jason, pequeños que querían ser como Red Hood.

Un video llegó a sus manos, uno de Red Hood salvando a Gatubela, uno donde su hijo lleva en brazos a la ladrona. Comenzó a buscar para ver que eso había pasado más de una vez. Sintió celos, celos porque Jason salvaba a su novia y no él, celos de que Gatubela no golpeara a Jason con sus garras por tratarla como una chica, celos que ellos dos parecían amigos, celos porque Selina se había acercado de nuevo al niño. Red Hood llegó a la baticueva y ellos pelearon.

Batman no se arrepiente, pero Bruce sí, fue una pelea tonta y Jason explota pronto. Batman comenzó a pensar en ir a ver al muchacho. Sabe que Damian y Alfred sienten que algo raro pasa.

Selina le llamó para festejar el aniversario de la aparición de Batman, como si eso se festejara. Él aceptó.

Batman no era quien quería intentar disculparse, sino Bruce, así que fue como un civil a buscar a Jason. Lo citó al medio día pero no llegó, así que iba a buscar en cada casa de seguridad, refugio o escondite hasta encontrarlo.

Bruce Wayne comenzó a caminar por el callejón del crimen al anochecer, en el sitio donde había conocido a Jason se detuvo un momento. Escucha pasos y después alguien se estrella contra sus piernas.

Bruce actúa rápido, evita que la personita caiga. Ojos azul verdoso llenos de amor, cabello rojo, una gran sonrisa y un grito de alegría:

— ¡Papá! —

El pequeño pelirrojo abraza a Bruce, le dice una y otra vez lo feliz que es por encontrarlo. Bruce mira con detenimiento al niño, ve los rasgos, aunque no conoció a Jason a esa edad sabe que se trata de él. Se encuclilla, abraza al niño, no quiere dejarlo ir jamás.

Bruce abraza a su niño con fuerza, huele su cabello, disfruta de sentirlo tan real y vivo. Sabe que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, deben moverse. Por instinto piensa en volver a la mansión, pero Jason correrá tras Alfred. Recuerda que una vez Dick le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Parece un pollito siguiendo a la gallina."

Quiere que Jason lo quiera, no desea compartir su afecto en este momento, desea disfrutarlo. Después de todo el tiempo que su hijo le ha sacado la vuelta, después del odio, la furia y el resentimiento, quiere disfrutar de esto.

Jason toma la mano de Bruce, lo mira, se ve como una de las figuras más grandes en su vida. No quiere pensar en este momento, deja a un lado todos los recuerdos, las emociones, la confusión, el hecho que parte de su mente sabe que esto está mal, que es un tipo grande y debe estar enojado con Bruce (al menos fingirlo), pero se siente casando. Así que se concentra en una emoción, el gran afecto que tiene por este hombre. Sabe que es su padre, aunque sabe que tuvo otro.

Bruce abre la puerta, deja que el niño entre, le pone el cinturón de seguridad y le revuelve el cabello. Se pone frente al volante, reflexiona, tiene que regresar a la mansión, descubrir qué le pasó a Jason y regresarlo a la normalidad, es lo que Batman quiere, hacer lo correcto.

Bruce mira por el espejo retrovisor, Jason está jugando con sus deditos. El niño levanta la mirada y le sonríe. El millonario prende el auto, ellos pueden quedarse en un hotel esta noche.

Una lista de pendientes comienza a escribirse en su mente, ellos necesitan ropa, el niño posiblemente tenga hambre. Una vuelta rápida por un volantazo, escucha la risa de Jason quien levanta sus bracitos al divertirse.

Bruce aparca en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Abre la puerta, luego va por Jason, el niño pregunta:

— ¿Ya llegamos? — Bruce le dice:

— Vamos a comprar algo de ropa primero. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Iremos a casa después?

— No. — Bruce mira que el niño frunce el ceño, luego pregunta como si estuviera confundido:

— ¿Y Pamela? Ella se va a poner triste, ¿podemos ir por ella?

— ¿Quién es Pamela? — Jason se aproxima, le susurra:

— No le digas a nadie, es un secreto.

— No lo diré.

— Ella es un hada, se esconde en mi planta.

— ¿Un hada? — Jason asiente, mira alrededor:

— Sí, pero ella no sabe que yo sé. — Bruce sonríe, le parece tan lindo, aunque es preocupante que su hijo tengo amigos imaginarios en plantas. — Ella se aparece en mis sueños, me abraza y me da un beso. — Toca su frente. — Me dice que quiere ser mi mamá y me pregunta si quiero ir con ella.

— ¿Qué le respondes?

— No, siempre le dijo NO. Ella no se enoja. — Jason baja su mirada un momento, muerde sus labios. — Papá… ¿crees que si le digo sí?… ¿Crees que ella me dejará con el payaso como mi mamá? —

Bruce abraza a su hijo, acaricia su cabello, le da un beso al prometer:

— Te protegeré. — Jason pregunta de nuevo:

— ¿Y si me quedo solo?

— No va a pasar. —

Jason cierra los ojos un momento, sabe que Bruce miente pero le gustaría creerle.

Bruce toma la mano de Jason, lleva lentes oscuros, una gorra y ropa casual, no necesita a la prensa. Van al departamento de niños, recuerda por qué le deja a Alfred las compras, porque las odia. Sonríe a su hijo, le dice:

— Vamos a conseguir algunas prendas. —

Jason asiente, no le agrada ver tantos estantes y tantas personas. Odia ir de compras, aún más cuando no sabe qué quiere comprar.

Bruce y Jason caminan por los pasillos, el mayor sin saber qué talla es la adecuada y el segundo sin desear nada. Todo es colorido, lleno de animales sonrientes, playeras estampadas con frases como: "Quiero un abrazo", "Soy el consentido de mi mami", "Ámame", "El tesoro de papá" "Batboy".

Bruce sonríe al leer las playeras, quiere tanto enfundarle algunas a Jason y tomarle fotografías.

Más de una hora después. Jason sale con unos pantalones azules con resorte, sudadera y playera rojas, unos tenis con luces y una gorra.

Bruce se siente más cansado que una noche pateando criminales. Van al área de comida, donde compra un par de hamburguesas con papas y refresco, por costumbre pide para dos adultos.

Jason comienza a comer, sus manos no pueden sostener la enorme hamburguesa, así que quita el pan, comienza a comer la carne, los condimentos se hacen camino hasta su cabello. Bruce mira su celular, tiene una llamada perdida de Selina, la llama de inmediato, no puede salir con ella esta noche, así que cancela. Ella le grita y le echa en cara como sus planes siempre son derribados. Bruce se disculpa y le cuelga. Mira al frente, Jason se ha quedado dormido sobre el pan de la hamburguesa, mientras sigue intentando comer.

Bruce toma servilletas de papel, le limpia las manos y el rostro lo mejor posible. Toma a su hijo y las bolsas. Regresa al auto, pone a Jason en el asiento trasero y le abrocha el cinturón, sale del lugar al dirigirse a un hotel.

La mejor habitación lo espera, confidencial como siempre. Toma el ascensor, lleva a su hijo en sus brazos. Ninguno de sus chicos había sido tan joven como es Jason ahora, tomando en cuenta que Jason siempre parecía más joven, puede calcular que tiene entre siete y ocho, aunque se ve como de seis.

Recuesta al niño sobre la inmensa cama, le acaricia la cabeza. Jason despierta, le sonríe al decirle:

— ¡Hola papá! —

Bruce es tan feliz, por una vez no quiere hacer lo correcto.


End file.
